


Unexpected

by Prairie_Fire



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Fire/pseuds/Prairie_Fire
Summary: After a night of drinking Edward wakes up in a... unexpected place
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Unexpected

Edward's eyes opened slowly. Around him the birds were chirping and the soft sound of the waves rolling on the shore made him want to go back to sleep. His head started pounding terribly, an ache he knew very well. He got drunk and now was paying the consequences.  
He groaned slightly, trying to take in his surroundings. As he shifted a little he realized he was laying on something... strange?  
His still-fogged-by-sleep brain couldn't process what that was.

He opened his eyes completely. Under him the soft material of a shirt, closed with shiny silver buttons. He swallowed before slowly lifting his eyes. 

"Yn..." he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Morning, Captain" she replied. She looked like an angel, that was his first thought, the morning light kissing her features and making her eyes shine. She had a grin on her face, a mix of amusement and... Was that a loving gaze?  
Edward blinked a couple of times. Something was strange... Never he had seen her like this, so sweet and innocent looking. He was used to the feared assassin, the one who didn't spare any life, the one you called when you needed discretion while shedding a lot of blood. He had always thought she was a beautiful girl and he wasn't the only one thinking that. But seeing her like this...it awakened in him something that he couldn't really pinpoint.

He was tempted to nuzzle in her chest and drift to sleep again but he convinced his sleepy self to talk and not overstay his welcome. She had menaced men for doing much much less, even if she sure looked fine with what was happening. Whathever that was.

"Why... Why am I here?" He asked, choosing not to lift himself up. He was far too comfortable there.

"That you should tell me" she replied smirking. She was clearly amused by how confused he looked. "I am not the one who bursted in my tent in the middle of the night, collapsed on top of me and passed out"

"Oh, fuck" Edward's cursed, squeezing his eyes to remember "Can't remember that"

Yn chuckled, smiling. Then she did what Edward didn't totally expect and he froze. She lifted her hand and combed her fingers through his hair. She combed the messy strands back, off his forehead, stroking him in a calming motion.  
She was about to stop, seeing his reaction, but he leaned in her touch, even daring to let out a whispered groan of appreciation. How long it had been since someone touched him like that? Not because he was paying them but because they wanted to. Since the times of Caroline probably, but he didn't want to think about her just then.

He looked up at her again, smiling sheepishly.

"The question is, how did you manage to find me" she commented, tilting her head slightly.

"Guess I heard talk in the tavern or somethin' " he replied, trying to remember.

"You know, I almost stabbed you" she told absentmindedly, looking at the roof of the small makeshift tent, the light white material moving slightly with the breeze. He laughed and then he moved his arms under her back, holding her close, nuzzling his head on the thin material of her shirt.

Edward heard her heartbeat accelerating a bit at first to then feel her controlling it and bringing it down to the normal pace. 

"I'd lay here forever if it was for me but I've got a job that needs to be done" she mumbled, still stroking his blonde hair "And I'm sure Adéwále will be looking for his drunk captain some time soon"

He groaned, squeezing her body one last time before letting her go. She moved her hand to his cheek, caressing the short stubble. He looked up at her one last time, as to engrave the memory in his mind, before shifting to the side and rolling off her.

She pushed herself up, kneeling in the small space under the tent. She grabbed her hidden blades and strapped them to her wrists, before grabbing her hooded coat.  
Just before heading out in the early morning sun she turned back and said "You can stay as long as you want, I'll be back to pack my things later"  
She leaned down and placed the lightest kiss on his chapped lips. Before he could even realize it she scurried outside and disappeared from sight. Edward stared at the tent's entrance, mouth agape, the sea shining, only lightly rippled.

Although his head was aching and his throat screaming for something to drink he felt as good as he hadn't for a long time.  
He leaned back on the cot again, closing his eyes and inhaled deeply. Everything smelled like her and it was the best feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language so if you found mistakes that's why, sorry!


End file.
